Over the line
by ShippersGottaShip
Summary: NL/LL. Three years after the war, Neville's life has changed. He's married and hoping to settle in and form a family. But one day, he runs into pretty, blonde Luna Lovegood: his teenage love.  It's my first fic, so I appreciate all criticism   R&R please!


**So, people (well if anyone at all may by any chance be reading my fic... :$ which I _do_ hope happens^^)**** this is my very first fic, and i'm writing it about these two awesome BAMFs here, 'cause I siriusly [it's not misspelled, I simply love Sirius:3]** **believe Lovebottom should be a real couple, and they should have ended together in the books . Well, I hope that if you read all my stupid rambling, you can give my fic a try, and I honestly would appreciate every simgle one of the reviews I get (if I get them :$) bot the positive and negative ones, and I hope to learn from you experienced ones *-* **

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I unfortunately do not own any of these wonderful**_ _**characters, or the awesome world they inhabit. It all belongs to Queen JK :')**_

* * *

><p>Neville was sitting on the Couch, blankly staring at the book in his hand, not really paying attention, as his thoughts were somewhere completely away from his favourite Herbology book. He was thinking back to that morning, when, during his trip to Diagon Alley, he had casually bumped into her, after nearly three years.<p>

_He stood in the dimly lit bookstore, rummaging through the books, searching for something interesting to take home to his wife. He picked one up, it had a rather antique-looking cover, and the title was printed in classical gold letters. It looked like the sort of book she might like. He lifted his glance from the book, searching with his eyes for someone to offer him advice. That's when she saw her._

_Her back was to him, but he could have recognised those straggly, dirty-blond locks anywhere, even after all this time. Her hair was much shorter than he remembered, just under her shoulders, when she used to wear it loosely down to her waist. Without being able to keep a grin from his lips, Neville walked towards the girl in the bright, sunny yellow dress, and tapped her shoulder delicately._

"_Luna?" The young woman turned around, slightly startled by the sudden mention of her name. As he saw her face, Neville thought she looked just as he remembered her to be, and his grin grew a little wider as a dreamy smile caught her lips at the sight of him._

"_Neville!" Luna threw herself at him without thinking twice about it, and gave him a bone-crushing hug. He returned it with a small laugh at her enthusiasm, and when she pulled away after a moment, he looked more closely at her, and decided she had actually changed a fair bit._

_Neville could see that her eyes had lost a slight bit of that magical glint they used to have, probably due to the way the war had changed her, as it had everyone else. But that dreamy air was still in them, and that made her still be the Luna he knew from school. Her soft lips wearing that surprised smile, and her cheeks a prettily flushed pink colour._

_Her body had also matured, and she had gained some pretty curves, marked by the bright yellow dress she was wearing, which showed her slender figure, and then flowed freely from her waist to just above her knees. She was wearing her radish earrings, and her necklace of Butterbeer caps. Of course._

"_Luna Lovegood, now this is a surprise. Wow, it's been ages, hasn't it, since I last saw you? I'm happy to have bumped into you. How are you doing?" He grinned widely, as he thought of how true what he was saying was._

"_It certainly is a surprise, and a good one at that. Yes, three years" she said, in her typically dreamy voice, but once again, with a much more mature tone in it. "I've been well, I'm now the new editor for the Quibbler, you know?" She smiled proudly, but it was immediately replaced by a somber look. "After the war, daddy was really changed, and he just couldn't seem to be able to continue, or care for that matter, writing for the magazine…"_

_Neville nodded with agreement, looking at her with a sad expression on his face. "Yes. The war did change a lot of people." He changed the subject, putting on his best smile. "Hey, I was just looking through these books, and was about to go grab some lunch. Will you join me? I think maybe we could catch up, have a little chat, like the old days?" He winked, and she smiled, some brightness returning to her face._

"_Sure, I haven't really seen many people from Hogwarts in such a long time" She pointed to the book in his hand. "Are you buying that?"_

"_Nah," he placed the book back on the shelf, completely forgetting about getting a present for his wife, who's birthday was in two days. He placed a friendly arm around Luna's shoulders and they left the bookstore, already talking and laughing._

* * *

><p>So there he sat, with his Herbology book in his hand, his mind in a completely different place, thinking that he hadn't enjoyed a meal this much since, what, months? A furtive smile crawled into his lips as he thought of how natural and light their conversation had felt. They had talked about their time back in Hogwarts, how they missed the DA, their friends, their lives when they were still young teenagers, without having to worry. Until the war came. They skipped talking about it, not wanting to bring their joyful moods down. They talked a bit about their lives after that gloomy period, and after hours, Neville had realised he should be heading home.<p>

Luna had sweetly kissed him on the cheek as she said goodbye, and turned to leave, skipping as always, down the street, while Neville stared after her with a silly smile on his face, watching her blonde hair bounce behind her back.

Just as his thoughts were going over this moment, he felt a pair of soft hands settle on his shoulders behind him. Hannah sweetly squeezed Neville's shoulders as she bent over to kiss him on the cheek. "I missed you" She sat next to him on the couch as she smiled, though there was slight hint of worry in her voice. "After I finished my shift at the pub and saw you weren't here I supposed you'd gone for a walk. But you took longer than I expected." She tilted her head, looking at his husband with soft, but slightly questioning eyes.

He returned a forced smile, though she didn't seem to pick it up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." He took her hand in his and kissed it after squeezing it affectionately. "I went to Diagon Alley, to have a look through the stores, and ran into an old Hogwarts friend." He hesitated, as he considered whether it really was wise to tell her he'd ran into Luna Lovegood. Hannah arched her eyebrows, clearly expressing her interest. "Yeh, I ran into Harry, he was there with Ginny." Hannah seemed to brighten at this, and she too started remembering their good old Hogwarts days, as she cuddled into Neville's embrace.

He had tried not to flinch as he said it, but he hated lying. Especially to Hannah. But he knew she wouldn't have liked it. Hannah had been pretty aware of Neville's feelings for Luna in school, and even during and after the war. Hannah had never really been a fan of Luna, and had actually disliked her quite a bit after Hannah had started pursuing Neville, only to have him overlook her for weird 'Looney Lovegood'. Once Neville and Hannah had started dating, she couldn't help feeling (and she was probably not wrong) that he still had some feelings for Lovegood.

Neville nodded, and tried to make conversation with his wife, but his mind was quite far while she rambled on. He thought about the knot of anticipation he'd felt in his stomach, and the beat his heart had skipped at seeing the short blonde mane of the girl standing with his back to him in the bookshop, and how he had been so excited on seeing Luna again. His Luna…

* * *

><p><em>I'd honestly <strong>love<strong> to know what you think of this, and I promise to answer to every single one of the reviews I get, so if you please just click that pretty link underneath, those three beauuuuuutiful blue words? Please? *-* Thanks for reading :$_

_And I'm soryy if the chap isn't too long, or long enough(?)... It's my first one, and I didn't know what the standards were :$ Just tell me if you'd like the next one longer, shorter(?) the same? :3_


End file.
